I Need You
by Dark-T-K
Summary: Earth is enslaved by the saiyan race. All of Earth's mightest hero's are captured. But what happens when Vegeta meets the rebel "Goku"
1. Vegeta Meets Goku

****

I Need You…

By: Dark_T-K

Authors Note: This is a test story for all of my readers. It's kinda lame but I keep reading all these stories about Goku being a slave so I thought I'd try it out for myself. This isn't like Goku being a slave because of third class cause that's lame. I like it when people are captured. I'm an evil person! I love it when the bad guys capture and do horrible things to the good guys like hypnotizing them, torturing by tickling, making them slaves, and best of all I love it when the good guys are put behind bars. I don't know why, but that's how I like the good guys. In a cage, cell, jail, prison. You name it I like it. Well here's my test fic. (No this isn't a Romance fic for you yoai fans. If it was I wouldn't have it on FF.Net. I can write some scary things believe me. This is a friendship with all that mushy mushy crap. I wrote this after I watched Harry Potter and I was in a lovey duvvy mood. So if it's lame let me know so I can delete it. )

It was like any other day. King Vegeta began training and didn't stop til late at night. His sire, King Vegeta was reluctant of his son's choice to do nothing but train all day. So in a noble decision, the old king forced his son to go to market to buy a slave. In order to prove that his son was worthy of being King, he would have to show responsibility and take care of a slave.

This decision did not go over with Vegeta well. Vegeta didn't like any kind of slave. All they did was annoy him. Now he had to take care of one. What fun that would be! So as the old king commanded, Vegeta went down to the slave market.

Chapter 1: Vegeta Meets Goku

"Argh! This is so lame! Why must I suffer?" Vegeta growled as he walked down the street. Nappa walked along side him and chuckled. "And what are you laughing at?"

"Well sir, if you didn't train as much as you do now, you might not be in this predicament." Nappa said. Vegeta mumbled curses under his breath and continued on. They reached the market in time to hear announcements.

"Yes thank you for coming. We have a new batch of slaves for the looking saiyan so step right up. These slaves come from a distant planet called Earth!" The announcer stated. Vegeta yawned in boredom and stood there. The crowd parted. "Lord Vegeta, it's an honor for you to be down here. How may we help you?" 

"The King wishes to see these new slaves that you so called captured." Nappa stated. Vegeta rolled his eyes. The saiyan nodded.

"Bring on the Earthlings!" Taskmasters forced hundreds of saiyan like creatures forward into a line. Some were built quite well, others too slim and weak.

"Pathetic. Not a single worthy slave." Vegeta snapped. "I was looking-" Vegeta stopped as he heard men shouting.

"Get more ropes!"

"Hold him!"

"Get him out of there!" Men voices shouting out drew Vegeta over to that area. Vegeta looked over to see five saiyan men pulling ropes on a single man. The man was thrashing about pulling men this way and that. His jet-black hair spiked in every direction and his size was that of a saiyan. His head rearing about showing his courage and strength.

"What are they doing?" Vegeta asked the head taskmaster. The taskmaster bowed and came closer.

"Sorry sire, but this one is wild. Caught him on Earth and he's been giving us trouble ever since. No one can control him. They said he was the leader of a rebel force and was the last one captured. We just managed to pull him off the ship." The taskmaster said. Vegeta smirked.

"That's a sorry excuse. No saiyan should be bested by an Earthling! Especially five saiyans from my planet. Capturing the leader though, now there's an interesting catch…" Vegeta said watching the tall Earthling toss his men around like rag dolls. "This Earthling should be no problem for an Elite Saiyan warrior." Vegeta then heard a chuckled from behind. Vegeta turned to see a Namek laughing at him.

"You are a fool." He said. Vegeta frowned. The namek had the audacity to mock him. He would pay. "Only an idiot would not see what this mere Earthling truly is. You are pathetic." Piccolo said chuckling. Taskmasters began whipping the namek but Vegeta call them off.

"Am I now? And pray tell Namek, what is the name of this Earthling that gives my men so much trouble." Vegeta asked. The namek looked up then stood slowly.

"I'd tell you to ask, but I doubt you speak his language. You may speak mine but that doesn't mean you speak all tongues. He fights because he doesn't understand what's going on. Dragging him isn't helping either. All it does is enrage him even more." The namek said. Vegeta growled threatening.

"Oh really? And I supposed you can? And I wager you know him pretty well?" Piccolo nodded. "I can speak Nemekian but I can't speak Earthling?" Piccolo nodded again. "Well then. Tell me your name so I may know who to kill once I've triumphed over this weakling Earthling.."

"Kill if you want. My name is Piccolo. And I'm the only one in this line who understands a word you're saying. Speak to him and all you'll get is confused looks. Right now he's wondering what the heck we're saying, so go ahead. Make my day." Piccolo said. Vegeta stomped up to him. Piccolo looked down.

"Alright then green bean. If you're so good, call his name in his language." Vegeta spat. The crowd looked at the spectacle of the King and Nemekian slave. They too didn't understand a word the pair were speaking. "I want to see you prove I'm a fraud."

"Fine I will." Piccolo said. Piccolo cleared his throat and spoke into a different language. "Goku!" Piccolo called out. The man in ropes immediately froze and looked over to him. "This short man says he wants to speak with you!" Piccolo called out. Goku tilted his head in confusion but nodded. Vegeta's jaw dropped as he noticed the Earthling was understanding what the namek had to say. Both carried on a conversation in the Earthling's native language. Neither seemed to be bothered by the crowd. Goku called back with a response. "I don't know how to talk to him! He's speaks all weird. And besides, I don't have anything nice to say!" Piccolo chuckled and turned back to Vegeta who was seething at the very sight. 

"I told you. He just said he doesn't understand you and that even if he did, anything he'd say next wouldn't be from the bottom of his heart." Piccolo said as he smirked down at the Saiyan King. 

"Alright Namek, I'll show this…Goku of yours who is King!" Vegeta snapped. Looking over to the head master Vegeta snapped his fingers. The taskmaster came over again while Goku became violent once more. "I want him and the wild one." Vegeta growled out.

"But sir! The wild one doesn't understand a word you say! It's impossible to control him in this way!" The guard complained. Vegeta sent a death glare.

"Fifty saiyanjins for the pair." The taskmaster nodded reluctantly. "I will get him. Load the namek." The taskmasters nodded and began gathering up Piccolo. Vegeta walked into the ring where all five taskmasters still held the violent Earthling. "Move aside." They did and handed Vegeta one of the main ropes attached to Goku's neck.

"Sire, I highly advise you watch yourself. He's temperamental that one." A taskmaster said. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Goku looked at Vegeta suspiciously. Goku's eyes watched Vegeta's movement. "Goku…" Vegeta said in a smooth voice. Goku looked perplexed. Vegeta said his name in his language. Vegeta smirked. "I guess he knows his name. Good now let's see if he can walk." Vegeta said pulling on Goku's leash. Goku's feet dug into the soil and he stood fast. Vegeta growled. He tugged again and only got the same response. Goku snorted in disagreement and pulled back.

"I told you!" Piccolo shouted. "He won't come, he's not stupid." Vegeta sent a glare. "He thinks you're just another taskmaster trying to force him to do something else. He won't come obediently!" Vegeta looked over to the namek and glared. Goku stood there, his head standing high and proud. His eyes showed confidence and strength. He looked at Vegeta with no fear.

"I will not tolerate disobedience." Vegeta snapped yanking suddenly on Goku's collar. Goku was pulled from his feet and hit the ground. Vegeta smirked victoriously. The saiyans were cheering, but Vegeta noticed that the Earthlings were trying to see if Goku was alright. Goku on the other hand had something else in mind. Goku rolled on his side and got up then yanked his head suddenly, causing Vegeta to fall over. The crowd went silent. Vegeta looked up angrily to see Goku smirking down at him. The Goku spoke in his native tongue.

"I may be on you're playing field, but I won't loose. No matter what the odds, you can't defeat me. I don't bow down to anyone." When Goku finished the Earthlings began cheering gleefully. Taskmaster began roping Goku's limbs and dragged him back to the ground. Goku growled as he was pulled away then down to the ground. Vegeta got up and laughed.

"This is the one. Finally I find a slave worth having. A true challenge." Vegeta kept laughing. "One who doesn't break at the whim of a taskmaster."

"Are you alright sire?" Nappa asked hesitantly and he watched Vegeta dust himself off. Vegeta looked up and glared.

"Of course I'm alright!" Vegeta snapped. He noticed that the taskmasters who were about to kill Goku, as he lay helplessly on the ground. "Stop! I bought him and I want him loaded now!" Vegeta snapped. The head taskmaster kicked Goku in the side and bent down to inject a relaxer. Goku struggled but failed to stop them. He was injected and began to feel his body go into a relaxed state, and his strength drained away. The head taskmaster picked up the limp body and threw it into a traveling cart. Vegeta and Nappa both flew back to the palace, while the slaves road their way there.

Vegeta was thrilled. He found a slave that wasn't annoying. In fact, he was a challenge. Vegeta loved new challenges, and in the end, Goku would submit to Vegeta's every whim. Vegeta waited for the cart to arrive while Nappa went to report.

"Did he find a slave Nappa?" Sire Vegeta asked. Nappa nodded then paused for a moment. "What's the matter?"

"My lord, your son choose the most rebellious slave in the lot. Not to mention another who is most rude." Nappa growled. The Sire raised an eyebrow.

"Two slaves? But I only sent him for one? What's the meaning of this Nappa?" Vegeta Sire asked.

"Your son bought a namek in order to translate to the rebellious Earthling. It seems your son is amused with the Earthling." Nappa said.

"We'll see. For now, just make sure Vegeta doesn't do anything stupid." Nappa bowed then left. Vegeta Sire sighed, this would be a long day.

Vegeta nearly jumped with glee as the slave cart arrived. Men jumped out of the riders seats and began opening the back of the cart. First came the namek Piccolo, he walked proudly then smirked evilly at Vegeta. Vegeta waited eagerly for the other to exit, but it never came.

"Where is the other slave?!" Vegeta demanded. One man looked into the cart and then faced Vegeta.

"Sorry sire, but at the present moment, he can't seem to stand." The man said. Vegeta growled angrily and stomped into the cart. In the back, on the floor was his slave. The slave tried to get up but was too tired.

"I should have know. He's too drugged to balance himself properly." Vegeta growled as he walked in and picked up the slave. Vegeta through Goku over his shoulder and exited the cart. "You may leave. I'm through here." The men bowed then loaded themselves into the cart and left.

"What's wrong, upset that your Earthling is too drugged to fight with you?" Vegeta heard Piccolo taunt. Vegeta growled then shifted as Goku began to fidget. "Maybe you should put him down, he doesn't seem to like the helpless act you're making him put on." Piccolo said.

"I would if he could walk Namek!" Vegeta snapped. Vegeta then threw Goku into Piccolo's arms. "Well if he doesn't like me carrying him, lets see how he feels when another slave carries him." Vegeta said as he headed towards the castle. Piccolo looked down at Goku who still fidgeted to get loose.

"Easy Son, you're not going anywhere else. You might as well relax. We can't escape and you're in no shape at the current moment to run so we'll just have to put up with shorty there." Goku smiled slightly.

"If I'd known this was my fate, I wouldn't have been captured. I would have died fighting." Goku said looking angrily up at the castle.

"As would I. But this is our fate for now, let's just make the best of it." Piccolo said tailing after Vegeta.

Thus beginning the new adventure for Goku… _T.B.G._


	2. Author's Note!

Authors Note: Thanks to you all I have decided that I will continue writing I Need You and the next chapter will be out later on. I don't have time to write very much so you guys are going to have put up with how slow this is going. I'm trying to juggle school with work, chatting, writing, and family. I'll try my best to write more for you all as soon as I can. Hopefully it will be soon. 


End file.
